The present invention relates to preferably translucent, or, more preferably, clear, aqueous, concentrated, liquid softening compositions useful for softening cloth. It especially relates to textile softening compositions for use in the rinse cycle of a textile laundering operation to provide excellent fabric-softening/static-control benefits, the compositions being characterized by, e.g., reduced staining of fabric, excellent water dispersibility, rewettability, and/or storage and viscosity stability at subnormal temperatures, i.e., temperatures below normal room temperature, e.g., 25xc2x0 C.
Concentrated clear compositions containing ester and/or amide linked fabric softening actives are disclosed in co-pending application Ser. No. 08/679,694, filed Jul. 11, 1996 in the names of E. H. Wahl, T. Trinh, E. P. Gosselink, J. C. Letton, and M. R. Sivik, for Fabric Softening Compound/Composition, said application being incorporated herein by reference. The fabric softener actives in said applications are all biodegradable ester-linked materials, containing, as long hydrophobic groups, both unsaturated and branched chains.
The compositions herein comprise:
A. from about 2% to about 80% of fabric softener active containing at least two C6-C22 hydrocarbyl groups, but no more than one being less than C12 and the the other is at least C16, the groups having an IV from about 70 to about 140, or branched; and
B. less than about 40% by weight of the composition of principal solvent having a ClogP of from about 0.15 to about 0.64, and at least some degree of asymmetry, said principal solvent containing insufficient amounts of solvents selected from the group consisting of: 2,2,4-trimethyl-1,3-pentane diol; the ethoxylate, diethoxylate, or triethoxylate derivatives of 2,2,4-trimethyl-1,3-pentane diol; and/or 2-ethylhexyl-1,3-diol, to provide an aqueous stable composition by themselves, said principal solvent being sufficient to make the compositions clear.
Preferably, the compositions are aqueous, stable clear fabric softener compositions containing:
A. from about 2% to about 80%, preferably from about 13% to about 75%, more preferably from about 17% to about 70%, and even more preferably from about 19% to about 65%, by weight of the composition, of cationic fabric softener active which is selected from:
(1) softener having the formula:
R4-mxe2x88x92N(+)xe2x88x92R1m Axe2x88x92
wherein each m is 2 or 3, each R1 is a C6-C22, preferably C14-C20, but no more than one being less than about C12 and then the other is at least about 16, hydrocarbyl, or substituted hydrocarbyl substituent, preferably C10-C20 alkyl or alkenyl (unsaturated alkyl, including polyunsaturated alkyl, also referred to sometimes as xe2x80x9calkylenexe2x80x9d), most preferably C12-C18 alkyl or alkenyl, and where the Iodine Value (hereinafter referred to as xe2x80x9cIVxe2x80x9d) of a fatty acid containing this R1 group is from about 70 to about 140, more preferably from about 80 to about 130; and most preferably from about 90 to about 115 (as used herein, the term xe2x80x9cIodine Valuexe2x80x9d means the Iodine Value of a xe2x80x9cparentxe2x80x9d fatty acid, or xe2x80x9ccorrespondingxe2x80x9d fatty acid, which is used to define a level of unsaturation for an R1 group that is the same as the level of unsaturation that would be present in a fatty acid containing the same R1 group) with, preferably, a cis/trans ratio of from about 1:1 to about 50:1, the minimum being 1:1, preferably from about 2:1 to about 40:1, more preferably from about 3:1 to about 30:1, and even more preferably from about 4:1 to about 20:1; each R1 can also preferably be a branched chain C14-C22 alkyl group, preferably a branched chain C16-C18 group; each R is H or a short chain C1-C6, preferably C1-C3 alkyl or hydroxyalkyl group, e.g., methyl (most preferred), ethyl, propyl, hydroxyethyl, and the like, benzyl, or (R2O)2-4H where each R2 is a C1-6 alkylene group; and Axe2x88x92 is a softener compatible anion, preferably, chloride, bromide, methylsulfate, ethylsulfate, sulfate, and nitrate, more preferably chloride and methyl sulfate;
(2) softener having the formula: 
wherein each R, R1, and Axe2x88x92 have the definitions given above; each R2 is a C1-6 alkylene group, preferably an ethylene group, and G is an oxygen atom or an xe2x80x94NRxe2x80x94 group;
(3) softener having the formula: 
wherein R1, R2 and G are defined as above;
(4) reaction products of substantially unsaturated and/or branched chain higher fatty acids with dialkylenetriamines in, e.g., a molecular ratio of about 2:1, said reaction products containing compounds of the formula:
R1xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94R2xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94R3xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94R1
wherein R1, R2 are defined as above, and each R3 is a C1-6 alkylene group, preferably an ethylene group;
(5) softener having the formula:
[R1xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94NRxe2x80x94R2xe2x80x94N(R)2xe2x80x94R3xe2x80x94NRxe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94R1]+ Axe2x88x92
wherein R, R1, R2, R3 and Axe2x88x92 are defined as above;
(6) the reaction product of substantially unsaturated and/or branched chain higher fatty acid with hydroxyalkylalkylenediamines in a molecular ratio of about 2:1, said reaction products containing compounds of the formula:
R1xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94R2xe2x80x94N(R3OH)xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94R1
wherein R1, R2 and R3 are defined as above;
(7) softener having the formula: 
wherein R, R1, R2, and Axe2x88x92 are defined as above; and
(8) mixtures thereof;
B. less than about 40%, preferably from about 10% to about 35%, more preferably from about 12% to about 25% and even more preferably from about 14% to about 20%, by weight of the composition of principal solvent having a ClogP of from about 0.15 to about 0.64, preferably from about 0.25 to about 0.62, and more preferably from about 0.40 to about 0.60, said principal solvent containing insufficient amounts of solvents selected from the group consisting of: 2,2,4-trimethyl-1,3-pentanediol; the ethoxylate, diethoxylate, or triethoxylate derivatives of 2,2,4-trimethyl-1,3-pentanediol; and/or 2-ethyl-1,3-hexanediol, and/or mixtures thereof, when used by themselves, to provide a clear product, preferably insufficient to provide a stable product, more preferably insufficient to provide a detectable change in the physical characteristics of the composition, and especially completely free thereof, and the principal solvent preferably being selected from the group consisting of:
I. mono-ols including:
a. n-propanol; and/or
b. 2-butanol and/or 2-methyl-2-propanol;
II. hexane diol isomers including: 2,3-butanediol, 2,3-dimethyl-; 1,2-butanediol, 2,3-dimethyl-; 1,2-butanediol, 3,3-dimethyl-; 2,3-pentanediol, 2-methyl-; 2,3-pentanediol, 3-methyl-; 2,3-pentanediol, 4-methyl-; 2,3-hexanediol; 3,4-hexanediol; 1,2-butanediol, 2-ethyl-; 1,2-pentanediol, 2-methyl-; 1,2-pentanediol, 3-methyl-; 1,2-pentanediol, 4-methyl-; and/or 1,2-hexanediol;
III. heptane diol isomers including: 1,3-propanediol, 2-butyl-; 1,3-propanediol, 2,2-diethyl-; 1,3-propanediol, 2-(1-methylpropyl)-; 1,3-propanediol, 2-(2-methylpropyl)-; 1,3-propanediol, 2-methyl-2-propyl-; 1,2-butanediol, 2,3,3-trimethyl-; 1,4-butanediol, 2-ethyl-2-methyl-; 1,4-butanediol, 2-ethyl-3-methyl-; 1,4-butanediol, 2-propyl-; 1,4-butanediol, 2-isopropyl-; 1,5-pentanediol, 2,2-dimethyl-; 1,5-pentanediol, 2,3-dimethyl-; 1,5-pentanediol, 2,4-dimethyl-; 1,5-pentanediol, 3,3-dimethyl-; 2,3-pentanediol, 2,3-dimethyl-; 2,3-pentanediol, 2,4-dimethyl-; 2,3-pentanediol, 3,4-dimethyl-; 2,3-pentanediol, 4,4-dimethyl-; 3,4-pentanediol, 2,3-dimethyl-; 1,5-pentanediol, 2-ethyl-; 1,6hexanediol, 2-methyl-; 1,6-hexanediol, 3-methyl-; 2,3-hexanediol, 2-methyl-; 2,3-hexanediol, 3-methyl-; 2,3-hexanediol, 4-methyl-; 2,3-hexanediol, 5-methyl-; 3,4-hexanediol, 2-methyl-; 3,4-hexanediol, 3-methyl-; 1,3-heptanediol; 1,4-heptanediol; 1,5-heptanediol; and/or 1,6-heptanediol;
IV. octane diol isomers including: 1,3-propanediol, 2-(2-methylbutyl)-; 1,3-propanediol, 2-(1,1-dimethylpropyl)-1,3-propanediol, 2-(1,2-dimethylpropyl)-; 1,3-propanediol, 2-(1-ethylpropyl)-; 1,3-propanediol, 2-(1-methylbutyl)-; 1,3-propanediol, 2-(2,2-dimethylpropyl)-; 1,3-propanediol, 2-(3-methylbutyl)-; 1,3-propanediol, 2-butyl-2-methyl-; 1,3-propanediol, 2-ethyl-2-isopropyl-; 1,3-propanediol, 2-ethyl-2-propyl-; 1,3-propanediol, 2-methyl-2-(1-methylpropyl)-; 1,3-propanediol, 2-methyl-2-(2-methylpropyl)-; 1,3-propanediol, 2-tertiary-butyl-2-methyl-; 1,3-butanediol, 2,2-diethyl-; 1,3-butanediol, 2-(1-methylpropyl)-; 1,3-butanediol, 2-butyl-; 1,3-butanediol, 2-ethyl-2,3-dimethyl-; 1,3-butanediol, 2-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-; 1,3-butanediol, 2-(2-methylpropyl)-; 1,3-butanediol, 2-methyl-2-isopropyl-; 1,3-butanediol, 2-methyl-2-propyl-; 1,3-butanediol, 3-methyl-2-isopropyl-; 1,3-butanediol, 3-methyl-2-propyl-; 1,4-butanediol, 2,2-diethyl-; 1,4-butanediol, 2-methyl-2-propyl-; 1,4-butanediol, 2-(1-methylpropyl)-; 1,4-butanediol, 2-ethyl-2,3-dimethyl-; 1,4-butanediol, 2-ethyl-3,3-dimethyl-; 1,4-butanediol, 2-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-; 1,4-butanediol, 2-(2-methylpropyl)-; 1,4-butanediol, 2-methyl-3-propyl-; 1,4-butanediol, 3-methyl-2-isopropyl-; 1,3-pentanediol, 2,2,3-trimethyl-; 1,3-pentanediol, 2,2,4-trimethyl-; 1,3-pentanediol, 2,3,4-trimethyl-; 1,3-pentanediol, 2,4,4-trimethyl-; 1,3-pentanediol, 3,4,4-trimethyl-; 1,4-pentanediol, 2,2,3-trimethyl-; 1,4-pentanediol, 2,2,4-trimethyl-; 1,4-pentanediol, 2,3,3-trimethyl-; 1,4-pentanediol, 2,3,4-trimethyl-; 1,4-pentanediol, 3,3,4-trimethyl-; 1,5-pentanediol, 2,2,3-trimethyl-; 1,5-pentanediol, 2,2,4-trimethyl-; 1,5-pentanediol, 2,3,3-trimethyl-; 1,5-pentanediol, 2,3,4-trimethyl-; 2,4-pentanediol, 2,3,3-trimethyl-; 2,4-pentanediol, 2,3,4-trimethyl-, 1,3-pentanediol, 2-ethyl-2-methyl-; 1,3-pentanediol, 2-ethyl-3-methyl-; 1,3-pentanediol, 2-ethyl4methyl-; 1,3-pentanediol, 3-ethyl-2-methyl-; 1,4-pentanediol. 2-ethyl-2-methyl-; 1,4-pentanediol, 2-ethyl-3-methyl-; 1,4-pentanediol, 2-ethyl-4-methyl-; 1,4-pentanediol, 3-ethyl-2-methyl-; 1,4-pentanediol, 3-ethyl-3-methyl-; 1,5-pentanediol, 2-ethyl-2-methyl-; 1,5-pentanediol, 2-ethyl-3-methyl-; 1,5-pentanediol, 2-ethyl4-methyl-; 1,5-pentanediol, 3-ethyl-3-methyl-, 2,4-pentanediol, 3-ethyl-2-methyl-; 1,3-pentanediol, 2-isopropyl-; 1,3-pentanediol. 2-propyl-; 1,4-pentanediol, 2-isopropyl-; 1,4-pentanediol, 2-propyl-; 1,4-pentanediol, 3-isopropyl-; 1,5-pentanediol, 2-isopropyl-; 2,4-pentanediol, 3-propyl-; 1,3-hexanediol, 2,2-dimethyl-; 1,3-hexanediol, 2,3-dimethyl-; 1,3-hexanediol, 2,4-dimethyl-; 1,3-hexanediol, 2,5-dimethyl-; 1,3-hexanediol, 3,4-dimethyl-; 1,3-hexanediol, 3,5-dimethyl-; 1,3-hexanediol, 4,5-dimethyl-; 1,4-hexanediol, 2,2-dimethyl-; 1,4-hexanediol, 2,3-dimethyl-; 1,4-hexanediol, 2,4-dimethyl-; 1,4-hexanediol, 2,5-dimethyl-; 1,4-hexanediol, 3,3-dimethyl-; 1,4-hexanediol, 3,4-dimethyl-; 1,4-hexanediol, 3,5-dimethyl-; 1,3-hexanediol, 4,4-dimethyl-; 1,4-hexanediol, 4,5-dimethyl-; 1,4-hexanediol, 5,5-dimethyl-; 1,5-hexanediol, 2,2-dimethyl-; 1,5-hexanediol, 2,3-dimethyl-; 1,5-hexanediol, 2,4-dimethyl-; 1,5-hexanediol, 2,5-dimethyl-; 1,5-hexanediol, 3,3-dimethyl-; 1,5-hexanediol, 3,4-dimethyl-; 1,5-hexanediol, 3,5-dimethyl-; 1,5-hexanediol, 4,5-dimethyl-; 1,6-hexanediol, 2,2-dimethyl-; 1,6-hexanediol, 2,3-dimethyl-; 1,6-hexanediol, 2,4-dimethyl-; 1,6-hexanediol, 2,5-dimethyl-; 1,6-hexanediol, 3,3-dimethyl-; 1,6-hexanediol, 3,4-dimethyl-; 2,4-hexanediol, 2,3-dimethyl-; 2,4-hexanediol, 2,4-dimethyl-; 2,4-hexanediol, 2,5-dimethyl-; 2,4-hexanediol, 3,3-dimethyl-; 2,4-hexanediol, 3,4-dimethyl-; 2,4-hexanediol, 3,5-dimethyl-; 2,4-hexanediol, 4,5-dimethyl-; 2,4-hexanediol, 5,5-dimethyl-; 2,5-hexanediol, 2,3-dimethyl-; 2,5-hexanediol, 2,4-dimethyl-; 2,5-hexanediol, 2,5-dimethyl-; 2,5-hexanediol, 3,3-dimethyl-; 2,5-hexanediol, 3,4-dimethyl-; 2,6-hexanediol, 3,3-dimethyl-; 1,3-hexanediol, 2-ethyl-; 1,3-hexanediol, 4-ethyl-; 1,4-hexanediol, 2-ethyl-; 1,4-hexanediol, 4-ethyl-; 1,5-hexanediol, 2-ethyl-; 2,4-hexanediol, 3-ethyl-; 2,4-hexanediol, 4-ethyl-; 2,5-hexanediol, 3-ethyl-; 1,3-heptanediol, 2-methyl-; 1,3-heptanediol, 3-methyl-; 1,3-heptanediol, 4-methyl-; 1,3-heptanediol, 5-methyl-; 1,3-heptanediol, 6-methyl-; 1,4-heptanediol, 2-methyl-; 1,4-heptanediol, 3-methyl-; 1,4-heptanediol, 4-methyl-; 1,4-heptanediol, 5-methyl-; 1,4-heptanediol, 6-methyl-; 1,5-heptanediol, 2-methyl-; 1,5-heptanediol, 3-methyl-; 1,5-heptanediol, 4-methyl-; 1,5-heptanediol, 5-methyl-; 1,5-heptanediol, 6-methyl-; 1,6-heptanediol, 2-methyl-; 1,6-heptanediol, 3-methyl-; 1,6-heptanediol, 4-methyl-; 1,6-heptanediol, 5-methyl-; 1,6-heptanediol, 6-methyl-; 2,4-heptanediol, 2-methyl-; 2,4-heptanediol, 3-methyl-; 2,4-heptanediol, 4-methyl-; 2,4-heptanediol, 5-methyl-; 2,4-heptanediol, 6-methyl-; 2,5-heptanediol, 2-methyl-; 2,5-heptanediol, 3-methyl-; 2,5-heptanediol, 4-methyl-; 2,5-heptanediol, 5-methyl-; 2,5-heptanediol, 6-methyl-; 2,6-heptanediol, 2-methyl-; 2,6-heptanediol. 3-methyl-; 2,6-heptanediol, 4-methyl-; 3,4-heptanediol, 3-methyl-; 3,5-heptanediol, 2-methyl-; 3,5-heptanediol, 3-methyl-; 3,5-heptanediol, 4-methyl-; 2,4-octanediol; 2,5-octanediol; 2,6-octanediol; 2,7-octanediol; 3,5-octanediol; and/or 3,6-octanediol;
V. nonane diol isomers including: 2,4-pentanediol, 2,3,3,4-tetramethyl-; 2,4-pentanediol, 3-tertiarybutyl-; 2,4-hexanediol. 2,5,5-trimethyl-; 2,4-hexanediol, 3,3,4-trimethyl-; 2,4-hexanediol, 3,3,5-trimethyl-; 2,4-hexanediol, 3,5,5-trimethyl-; 2,4-hexanediol, 4,5,5-trimethyl-; 2,5-hexanediol. 3,3,4-trimethyl-; and/or 2,5-hexanediol, 3,3,5-trimethyl-;
VI. glyceryl ethers and/or di(hydroxyalkyl)ethers including: 1,2-propanediol, 3-(n-pentyloxy)-; 1,2-propanediol, 3-(2-pentyloxy)-;1,2-propanediol, 3-3-pentyloxy)-; 1,2-propanediol, 3-(2-methyl-1-butyloxy)-; 1,2-propanediol, 3-(iso-amyloxy)-; 1,2-propanediol, 3-(3-methyl-2-butyloxy)-; 1,2-propanediol, 3-(cyclohexyloxy)-; 1,2-propanediol, 3-(1-cyclohex-1-enyloxy)-; 1,3-propanediol, 2-(pentyloxy)-; 1,3-propanediol, 2-(2-pentyloxy)-; 1,3-propanediol, 2-(3-pentyloxy)-; 1,3-propanediol, 2-(2-methyl-1-butyloxy)-; 1,3-propanediol, 2-(iso-amyloxy)-; 1,3-propanediol, 2-(3-methyl-2-butyloxy)-; 1,3-propanediol. 2-(cyclohexyloxy)-; 1,3-propanediol, 2-(1-cyclohex-1-enyloxy)-; 1,2-propanediol, 3-(butyloxy)-, triethoxylated; 1,2-propanediol, 3-(butyloxy)-, tetraethoxylated; 1,2-propanediol, 3-(butyloxy)-, pentaethoxylated; 1,2-propanediol, 3-(butyloxy)-, hexaethoxylated; 1,2-propanediol, 3-(butyloxy)-, heptaethoxylated; 1,2-propanediol, 3-(butyloxy)-, octaethoxylated; 1,2-propanediol, 3-(butyloxy)-, nonaethoxylated; 1,2-propanediol, 3-(butyloxy)-, monopropoxylated; 1,2-propanediol, 3-(butyloxy)-, dibutyleneoxylated; 1,2-propanediol, 3-(butyloxy)-, tributyleneoxylated, 1,2-propanediol, 3-phenyloxy-; 1,2-propanediol, 3-benzyloxy-; 1,2-propanediol, 3-(2-phenylethyloxy)-; 1,2-propanediol, 3-(1-phenyl-2-propanyloxy)-; 1,3-propanediol, 2-phenyloxy-; 1,3-propanediol, 2-(m-cresyloxy)-; 1,3-propanediol, 2-(p-cresyloxy)-; 1,3-propanediol, -benzyloxy-; 1,3-propanediol, 2-(2-phenylethyloxy)-; 1,3-propanediol, 2-(1-phenylethyloxy)-; bis(2-hydroxybutyl)ether; and/or bis(2-hydroxycyclopentyl)ether;
VII. saturated and unsaturated alicyclic diols and their derivatives including:
(a) the saturated diols and their derivatives, including: 1-isopropyl-1,2-cyclobutanediol; 3-ethyl-4-methyl-1,2-cyclobutanediol; 3-propyl-1,2-cyclobutanediol; 3-isopropyl-1,2-cyclobutanediol; 1-ethyl-1,2-cyclopentanediol; 1,2-dimethyl-1,2-cyclopentanediol; 1,4-dimethyl-1,2-cyclopentanediol; 2,4,5-trimethyl-1,3-cyclopentanediol; 3,3-dimethyl-1,2-cyclopentanediol; 3,4-dimethyl-1,2-cyclopentanediol; 3,5-dimethyl-1,2-cyclopentanediol; 3-ethyl-1,2-cyclopentanediol; 4,4-dimethyl-1,2-cyclopentanediol; 4-ethyl-1,2-cyclopentanediol; 1,1-bis(hydroxymethyl)cyclohexane; 1,2-bis(hydroxymethyl)cyclohexane; 1,2-dimethyl-1,3-cyclohexanediol; 1,3-bis(hydroxymethyl)cyclohexane; 1,3dimethyl-1,3-cyclohexanediol; 1,6-dimethyl-1,3-cyclohexanediol; 1-hydroxy-cyclohexaneethanol; 1-hydroxy-cyclohexanemethanol; 1-ethyl-1,3-cyclohexanediol; 1-methyl-1,2-cyclohexanediol; 2,2-dimethyl-1,3-cyclohexanediol; 2,3-dimethyl-1,4-cyclohexanediol; 2,4-dimethyl-1,3-cyclohexanediol; 2,5-dimethyl-1,3-cyclohexanediol; 2,6-dimethyl-1,4cyclohexanediol; 2-ethyl-1,3-cyclohexanediol; 2-hydroxycyclohexaneethanol; 2-hydroxyethyl-1-cyclohexanol; 2-hydroxymethylcyclohexanol; 3-hydroxyethyl-1-cyclohexanol; 3-hydroxycyclohexaneethanol; 3-hydroxymethylcyclohexanol; 3-methyl-1,2-cyclohexanediol; 4,4-dimethyl-1,3-cyclohexanediol; 4,5-dimethyl-1,3-cyclohexanediol; 4,6-dimethyl-1,3-cyclohexanediol; 4-ethyl-1,3-cyclohexanediol; 4-hydroxyethyl-1-cyclohexanol; 4-hydroxymethylcyclohexanol; 4-methyl-1,2-cyclohexanediol; 5,5-dimethyl-1,3-cyclohexanediol; 5-ethyl-1,3-cyclohexanediol; 1,2-cycloheptanediol; 2-methyl-1,3-cycloheptanediol; 2-methyl-1,4-cycloheptanediol; 4-methyl-1,3-cycloheptanediol; 5-methyl-1,3-cycloheptanediol; 5-methyl-1,4-cycloheptanediol; 6-methyl-1,4-cycloheptanediol; ; 1,3-cyclooctanediol; 1,4-cyclooctanediol; 1,5-cyclooctanediol; 1,2-cyclohexanediol, diethoxylate; 1,2-cyclohexanediol, triethoxylate; 1,2-cyclohexanediol, tetraethoxylate; 1,2-cyclohexanediol, pentaethoxylate; 1,2-cyclohexanediol, hexaethoxylate; 1,2-cyclohexanediol, heptaethoxylate; 1,2-cyclohexanediol, octaethoxylate; 1,2-cyclohexanediol, nonaethoxylate; 1,2-cyclohexanediol, monopropoxylate; 1,2-cyclohexanediol, monobutylenoxylate; 1,2-cyclohexanediol, dibutylenoxylate; and/or 1,2-cyclohexanediol, tributylenoxylate; and
(b). the unsaturated alicyclic diols including: 1,2-cyclobutanediol, 1-ethenyl-2-ethyl-; 3-cyclobutene-1,2-diol, 1,2,3,4-tetramethyl-; 3-cyclobutene-1,2-diol, 3,4-diethyl-; 3-cyclobutene-1,2-diol, 3-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-; 3-cyclobutene-1,2-diol, 3-butyl-; 1,2-cyclopentanediol, 1,2-dimethyl-4-methylene-; 1,2-cyclopentanediol, 1-ethyl-3-methylene-; 1,2-cyclopentanediol, 4-(1-propenyl); 3-cyclopentene-1,2-diol, 1-ethyl-3-methyl-; 1,2-cyclohexanediol, 1-ethenyl-; 1,2-cyclohexanediol, 1-methyl-3-methylene-; 1,2-cyclohexanediol, 1-methyl-4-methylene-; 1,2-cyclohexanediol, 3-ethenyl-; 1,2-cyclohexanediol, 4-ethenyl-; 3-cyclohexene-1,2-diol, 2,6-dimethyl-; 3-cyclohexene-1,2-diol, 6,6-dimethyl-; 4-cyclohexene-1,2-diol, 3,6-dimethyl-; 4-cyclohexene-1,2-diol, 4,5-dimethyl-; 3-cyclooctene-1,2-diol; 4-cyclooctene-1,2-diol; and/or 5-cyclooctene-1,2-diol;
VIII. Alkoxylated derivatives of C3-8 diols [In the following disclosure, xe2x80x9cEOxe2x80x9d means polyethoxylates, i.e., xe2x80x94(CH2CH2O)nH; Me-En means methyl-capped polyethoxylates xe2x80x94(CH2CH2O)nCH3; xe2x80x9c2(Me-En)xe2x80x9d means 2 Me-En groups needed, xe2x80x9cPOxe2x80x9d means polypropoxylates, xe2x80x94(CH(CH3)CH2O)nH ; xe2x80x9cBOxe2x80x9d means polybutyleneoxy groups. (CH(CH2CH3)CH2O)nH ; and xe2x80x9cn-BOxe2x80x9d means poly(n-butyleneoxy) or poly(tetramethylene)oxy groups xe2x80x94(CH2CH2CH2CH2O)nH. The use of the term xe2x80x9c(CX)xe2x80x9d herein refers to the number of carbon atoms in the base material which is alkoxylated.] including:
1. 1,2-propanediol (C3) 2(Me-E1-4); 1,2-propanediol (C3) PO4; 1,2-propanediol, 2-methyl- (C4) (Me-E4-10), 1,2-propanediol, 2-methyl- (C4) 2(Me-E1); 1,2-propanediol, 2-methyl- (C4) PO3; 1,2-propanediol, 2-methyl- (C4) BO1; 1,3-propanediol (C3) 2(Me-E6-8); 1,3-propanediol (C3) PO5-6; 1,3-propanediol, 2,2-diethyl- (C7) E1-7; 1,3-propanediol, 2,2-diethyl- (C7) PO1; 1,3-propanediol, 2,2-diethyl- (C7) n-BO1-2; 1,3-propanediol, 2,2-dimethyl- (C5) 2(Me E1-2); 1,3-propanediol, 2,2-dimethyl- (C5) PO3-4; 1,3-propanediol, 2-(1-methylpropyl)- (C7) E1-7; 1,3-propanediol, 2-(1-methylpropyl)- (C7) PO1; 1,3-propanediol, 2-(1-methylpropyl)- (C7) n-BO1-2; 1,3-propanediol, 2-(2-methylpropyl)- (C7) E1-7; 1,3-propanediol, 2-(2-methylpropyl)- (C7) PO1; 1,3-propanediol, 2-(2-methylpropyl)- (C7) n-BO1-2; 1,3-propanediol, 2-ethyl- (C5)(Me E6-10); 1,3-propanediol, 2-ethyl- (C5) 2(Me E1); 1,3-propanediol, 2-ethyl- (C5) PO3; 1,3-propanediol, 2-ethyl-2-methyl- (C6) (Me E1-6); 1,3-propanediol, 2-ethyl-2-methyl- (C6) PO2; 1,3-propanediol, 2-ethyl-2-methyl- (C6) BO1; 1,3,propanediol, 2-isopropyl- (C6) (Me E1-6); 1,3-propanediol, 2-isopropyl- (C6) PO2; 1,3-propanediol, 2-isopropyl- (C6) BO1; 1,3-propanediol 2-methyl- (C4) 2(Me E2-5); 1,3-propanediol, 2-methyl- (C4) PO4-5; 1,3-propanediol, 2-methyl- (C4) BO2; 1,3-propanediol, 2-methyl-2-isopropyl- (C7) E2-9; 1,3-propanediol, 2-methyl-2-isopropyl- (C7) PO1; 1,3-propanediol, 2-methyl-2-isopropyl- (C7) n-BO1-3; 1,3-propanediol, 2-methyl-2-propyl- (C7) E1-7; 1,3-propanediol, 2-methyl-2-propyl- (C7) PO1; 1,3-propanediol, 2-methyl-2-propyl- (C7) n-BO1-2; 1,3-propanediol, 2-propyl- (C6)(Me E1-4); 1,3-propanediol 2-propyl- (C6) PO2; 1,3-propanediol, 2-propyl- (C6) BO1;
2. 1,2-butanediol (C4) (Me E2-8); 1,2-butanediol (C4) PO2-3; 1,2-butanediol (C4) BO1; 1,2-butanediol, 2,3-dimethyl- (C6) E1-6; 1,2-butanediol, 2,3-dimethyl- (C6) n-BO1-2; 1,2-butanediol, 2-ethyl- (C6) E1-3; 1,2-butanediol, 2-ethyl- (C6) n-BO1-2; 1,2-butanediol, 2-methyl- (C5) (Me E1-2); 1,2-butanediol, 2-methyl- (C5) PO1; 1,2-butanediol, 3,3-dimethyl- (C6) E1-6; 1,2-butanediol, 3,3-dimethyl- (C6) n-BO1-2; 1,2-butanediol, 3-methyl- (C5) (Me E1-2); 1,2-butanediol, 3-methyl- (C5) PO1; 1,3-butanediol (C4) 2(Me E3-6); 1,3-butanediol (C4) PO5; 1,3-butanediol (C4) BO2; 1,3-butanediol, 2,2,3-trimethyl- (C7) (Me E1-3); 1,3-butanediol, 2,2,3-trimethyl- (C7) PO1-2; 1,3-butanediol, 2,2-dimethyl- (C6) (Me E3-8); 1,3-butanediol, 2,2-dimethyl- (C6) PO3; 1,3-butanediol, 2,3-dimethyl- (C6) (Me E3-8); 1,3-butanediol, 2,3-dimethyl- (C6) PO3; 1,3-butanediol, 2-ethyl- (C6) (Me E1-6); 1,3-butanediol, 2-ethyl- (C6) PO2-3; 1,3-butanediol, 2-ethyl- (C6) BO1; 1,3-butanediol, 2-ethyl-2-methyl- (C7) (Me E1); 1,3-butanediol. 2-ethyl-2-methyl- (C7) PO1; 1,3-butanediol, 2-ethyl-2-methyl- (C7) n-BO2-4; 1,3-butanediol, 2-ethyl-3-methyl- (C7) (Me E1); 1,3-butanediol, 2-ethyl-3-methyl- (C7) PO1; 1,3-butanediol. 2-ethyl-3-methyl- (C7) n-BO2-4; 1,3-butanediol, 2-isopropyl- (C7) (Me E1); 1,3-butanediol, 2-isopropyl- (C7) PO1; 1,3-butanediol, 2-isopropyl- (C7) n-BO2-4; 1,3-butanediol, 2-methyl- (C5) 2(Me E1-3); 1,3-butanediol, 2-methyl- (C5) PO4; 1,3-butanediol, 2-propyl- (C7) E2-9; 1,3-butanediol, 2-propyl- (C7) PO1; 1,3-butanediol, 2-propyl- (C7) n-BO1-3; 1,3-butanediol, 3-methyl- (C5) 2(Me E1-3); 1,3-butanediol, 3-methyl- (C5) PO4; 1,4-butanediol (C4) 2(Me E2-4); 1,4-butanediol (C4) PO4-5; 1,4-butanediol (C4) BO2; 1,4-butanediol, 2,2,3-trimethyl- (C7) E2-9; 1,4-butanediol, 2,2,3-trimethyl- (C7) PO1,4-butanediol, 2,2,3-trimethyl- (C7) n-BO1-3; 1,4-butanediol, 2,2-dimethyl- (C6) (Me E1-6); 1,4-butanediol, 2,2-dimethyl- (C6) PO2; 1,4-butanediol, 2,2-dimethyl- (C6) BO1; 1,4-butanediol, 2,3-dimethyl- (C6) (Me E1-6); 1,4-butanediol, 2,3-dimethyl- (C6) PO2; 1,4-butanediol, 2,3-dimethyl- (C6) BO1; 1,4-butanediol, 2-ethyl- (C6) (Me E1-4); 1,4-butanediol, 2-ethyl- (C6) PO2; 1,4-butanediol, 2-ethyl- (C6) BO1; 1,4-butanediol, 2-ethyl-2-methyl- (C7) E1-7; 1,4-butanediol, 2-ethyl-2-methyl- (C7) PO1; 1,4-butanediol, 2-ethyl-2-methyl- (C7) n-BO1-2; 1,4-butanediol, 2-ethyl-3-methyl- (C7) E1-7; 1,4-butanediol, 2-ethyl-3-methyl- (C7) PO1; 1,4-butanediol, 2-ethyl-3-methyl- (C7) n-BO1-2; 1,4-butanediol, 2-isopropyl- (C7) E1-7; 1,4-butanediol, 2-isopropyl- (C7) PO1; 1,4-butanediol, 2-isopropyl- (C7) n-BO1-2; 1,4-butanediol, 2-methyl- (C5) (Me E6-10); 1,4-butanediol, 2-methyl- (C5) 2(Me E1); 1,4-butanediol, 2-methyl- (C5) PO3; 1,4-butanediol, 2-methyl- (C5) BO1; 1,4-butanediol, 2-propyl- (C7) E1-5; 1,4-butanediol, 2-propyl- (C7) n-BO1-2; 1,4-butanediol, 3-ethyl-1-methyl- (C7) E2-9; 1,4-butanediol, 3-ethyl-1-methyl- (C7) PO1; 1,4-butanediol, 3-ethyl-1-methyl- (C7) n-BO1-3; 2,3-butanediol (C4) (Me E6-10 ); 2,3-butanediol (C4) 2(Me E1); 2,3-butanediol (C4) PO3-4; 2,3-butanediol (C4) BO1; 2,3-butanediol, 2,3-dimethyl- (C6) E3-9; 2,3-butanediol, 2,3-dimethyl- (C6) PO1; 2,3-butanediol, 2,3-dimethyl- (C6) n-BO1-3; 2,3-butanediol, 2-methyl- (C5) (Me E1-5); 2,3-butanediol, 2-methyl- (C5) PO2; 2,3-butanediol, 2-methyl- (C5) BO1;
3, 1,2-pentanediol (C5) E3-10; 1,2-pentanediol, (C5) PO1; 1,2-pentanediol, (C5) n-BO2-3; 1,2-pentanediol, 2-methyl (C6) E1-3; 1,2-pentanediol, 2-methyl (C6) n-BO1; 1,2-pentanediol, 2-methyl (C6) BO1; 1,2-pentanediol, 3-methyl (C6) E1-3; 1,2-pentanediol, 3-methyl (C6) n-BO1; 1,2-pentanediol, 4-methyl (C6) E1-3; 1,2-pentanediol, 4-methyl (C6) n-BO1; 1,3-pentanediol (C5) 2(Me-E1-2); 1,3-pentanediol (C5) PO3-4; 1,3-pentanediol. 2,2-dimethyl- (C7) (Me-E1); 1,3-pentanediol, 2,2-dimethyl- (C7) PO1; 1,3-pentanediol, 2,2-dimethyl- (C7) n-BO2-4; 1,3-pentanediol, 2,3-dimethyl- (C7) (Me-E1); 1,3-pentanediol, 2,3-dimethyl- (C7) PO1; 1,3-pentanediol, 2,3-dimethyl- (C7) n-BO2-4; 1,3-pentanediol, 2,4-dimethyl- (C7) (Me-E1); 1,3-pentanediol, 2,4-dimethyl- (C7) PO1; 1,3-pentanediol, 2,4-dimethyl- (C7) n-BO2-4; 1,3-pentanediol, 2-ethyl- (C7) E2-9; 1,3-pentanediol. 2-ethyl- (C7) PO1; 1,3-pentanediol, 2-ethyl- (C7) n-BO1-3; 1,3-pentanediol, 2-methyl- (C6) 2(Me-E1-6); 1,3-pentanediol, 2-methyl- (C6) PO2-3; 1,3-pentanediol, 2-methyl- (C6) BO1; 1,3-pentanediol, 3,4-dimethyl- (C7) (Me-E1); 1,3-pentanediol, 3,4-dimethyl- (C7) PO1; 1,3-pentanediol, 3,4-dimethyl- (C7) n-BO2-4; 1,3-pentanediol, 3-methyl- (C6) (Me-E1-6); 1,3-pentanediol, 3-methyl- (C6) PO2-3; 1,3-pentanediol, 3-methyl- (C6) BO1; 1,3-pentanediol, 4,4-dimethyl- (C7) (Me-E1); 1,3-pentanediol, 4,4-dimethyl- (C7) PO1; 1,3-pentanediol, 4,4-dimethyl- (C7) n-BO2-4; 1,3-pentanediol, 4-methyl- (C6) (Me-E1-6) 1,3-pentanediol, 4-methyl- (C6) PO2-3; 1,3-pentanediol, 4-methyl- (C6) BO1; 1,4-pentanediol, (C5) 2(Me-E1-2); 1,4-pentanediol (C5) PO3-4; 1,4-pentanediol, 2,2-dimethyl- (C7) (Me-E1); 1,4-pentanediol, 2,2-dimethyl- (C7) PO1; 1,4-pentanediol, 2,2-dimethyl- (C7) n-BO2-4; 1,4-pentanediol, 2,3-dimethyl- (C7) (Me-E1); 1,4-pentanediol. 2,3-dimethyl- (C7) PO1; 1,4-pentanediol, 2,3-dimethyl- (C7) n-BO2-4; 1,4-pentanediol, 2,4-dimethyl- (C7) (Me-E1); 1,4-pentanediol, 2,4-dimethyl- (C7) PO1; 1,4-pentanediol, 2,4-dimethyl- (C7) n-BO2-4; 1,4-pentanediol, 2-methyl- (C6) (Me-E1-6); 1,4-pentanediol, 2-methyl- (C6) PO2-3; 1,4-pentanediol, 2-methyl- (C6) BO1; 1,4-pentanediol, 3,3-dimethyl- (C7) (Me-E1); 1,4-pentanediol, 3,3-dimethyl- (C7) PO1; 1,4-pentanediol, 3,3-dimethyl- (C7) n-BO2-4; 1,4-pentanediol, 3,4-dimethyl- (C7) (Me-E1); 1,4-pentanediol, 3,4-dimethyl- (C7) PO1; 1,4-pentanediol, 3,4-dimethyl- (C7) n-BO2-4; 1,4-pentanediol. 3-methyl- (C6) 2(Me-E1-6); 1,4-pentanediol, 3-methyl- (C6) PO2-3; 1,4-pentanediol, 3-methyl- (C6) BO1; 1,4-pentanediol, 4-methyl- (C6) 2(Me-E1-6); 1,4-pentanediol, 4-methyl- (C6) PO2-3; 1,4-pentanediol, 4-methyl- (C6) BO1; 1,5-pentanediol, (C5) (Me-E4-10); 1,5-pentanediol (C5) 2(Me-E1); 1,5-pentanediol (C5) PO3; 1,5-pentanediol, 2,2-dimethyl- (C7) E1-7; 1,5-pentanediol, 2,2-dimethyl- (C7) PO1; 1,5-pentanediol, 2,2-dimethyl- (C7) n-BO1-2; 1,5-pentanediol, 2,3-dimethyl- (C7) E1-7; 1,5-pentanediol, 2,3-dimethyl- (C7) PO1; 1,5-pentanediol, 2,3-dimethyl- (C7) n-BO1-2; 1,5-pentanediol, 2,4-dimethyl- (C7) E1-7; 1,5-pentanediol, 2,4-dimethyl- (C7) PO1; 1,5-pentanediol, 2,4-dimethyl- (C7) n-BO1-2; 1,5-pentanediol, 2-ethyl- (C7) E1-5; 1,5-pentanediol, 2-ethyl- (C7) n-BO1-2; 1,5-pentanediol, 2-methyl- (C6) (Me-E1-4); 1,5-pentanediol, 2-methyl- (C6) PO2; 1,5-pentanediol, 3,3-dimethyl- (C7) E1-7; 1,5-pentanediol, 3,3-dimethyl- (C7) PO1; 1,5-pentanediol, 3,3-dimethyl- (C7) n-BO1-2: 1,5-pentanediol, 3-methyl- (C6) (Me-E1-4); 1,5-pentanediol, 3-methyl- (C6) PO2; 2,3-pentanediol, (C5) (Me-E1-3); 2,3-pentanediol, (C5) PO2; 2,3-pentanediol, 2-methyl- (C6) E1-7; 2,3-pentanediol, 2-methyl- (C6) PO1; 2,3-pentanediol, 2-methyl- (C6) n-BO1-2; 2,3-pentanediol, 3-methyl- (C6) E1-7; 2,3-pentanediol, 3-methyl- (C6) PO1; 2,3-pentanediol, 3-methyl- (C6) n-BO1-2; 2,3-pentanediol, 4-methyl- (C6) E1-7; 2,3-pentanediol, 4-methyl- (C6) PO1; 2,3-pentanediol, 4-methyl- (C6) n-BO1-2; 2,4-pentanediol, (C5) 2(Me-E1-4); 2,4-pentanediol (C5) PO4; 2,4-pentanediol, 2,3-dimethyl- (C7) (Me-E1-4); 2,4-pentanediol, 2,3-dimethyl- (C7) PO2; 2,4-pentanediol, 2,4-dimethyl- (C7) (Me-E1-4); 2,4-pentanediol, 2,4-dimethyl- (C7) PO2; 2,4-pentanediol, 2-methyl- (C7) (Me-E5-10); 2,4-pentanediol, 2-methyl- (C7) PO3; 2,4-pentanediol, 3,3-dimethyl- (C7) (Me-E1-4); 2,4-pentanediol, 3,3-dimethyl- (C7) PO2; 2,4-pentanediol, 3-methyl- (C6) (Me-E5-10); 2,4-pentanediol, 3-methyl- (C6) PO3;
4. 1,3-hexanediol (C6) (Me-E1-5); 1,3-hexanediol (C6) PO2; 1,3-hexanediol (C6) BO1; 1,3-hexanediol. 2-methyl- (C7) E2-9; 1,3-hexanediol, 2-methyl- (C7) PO1; 1,3-hexanediol, 2-methyl- (C7) n-BO1-3; 1,3-hexanediol, 2-methyl- (C7) BO1; 1,3-hexanediol, 3-methyl- (C7) E2-9; 1,3-hexanediol, 3-methyl- (C7) PO1; 1,3-hexanediol, 3-methyl- (C7) n-BO1-3; 1,3-hexanediol, 4-methyl- (C7) E2-9; 1,3-hexanediol, 4-methyl- (C7) PO1; 1,3-hexanediol, 4-methyl- (C7) n-BO1-3; 1,3-hexanediol, 5-methyl- (C7) E2-9; 1,3-hexanediol, 5-methyl- (C7) PO1; 1,3-hexanediol, 5-methyl- (C7) n-BO1-3; 1,4-hexanediol (C6) (Me-E1-5); 1,4-hexanediol (C6) PO2; 1,4-hexanediol (C6) BO1; 1,4-hexanediol, 2-methyl- (C7) E2-9; 1,4-hexanediol, 2-methyl- (C7) PO1; 1,4-hexanediol, 2-methyl- (C7) n-BO1-3; 1,4-hexanediol, 3-methyl- (C7) E2-9; 1,4-hexanediol, 3-methyl- (C7) PO1; 1,4-hexanediol, 3-methyl- (C7) n-BO1-3; 1,4-hexanediol, 4-methyl- (C7) E2-9; 1,4-hexanediol, 4-methyl- (C7) PO1; 1,4-hexanediol, 4-methyl- (C7) n-BO1-3; 1,4-hexanediol, 5-methyl- (C7) E2-9; 1,4-hexanediol, 5-methyl- (C7) PO1; 1,4-hexanediol, 5-methyl- (C7) n-BO1-3; 1,5-hexanediol (C6) (Me-E1-5); 1,5-hexanediol (C6) PO2; 1,5-hexanediol (C6) BO1; 1,5-hexanediol, 2-methyl- (C7) E2-9; 1,5-hexanediol, 2-methyl- (C7) PO1; 1,5-hexanediol, 2-methyl- (C7) n-BO1-3; 1,5-hexanediol, 3-methyl- (C7) E2-9; 1,5-hexanediol, 3-methyl- (C7) PO1; 1,5-hexanediol, 3-methyl- (C7) n-BO1-3; 1,5-hexanediol, 4-methyl- (C7) E2-9; 1,5-hexanediol, 4-methyl- (C7) PO1; 1,5-hexanediol, 4-methyl- (C7) n-BO1-3; 1,5-hexanediol, 5-methyl- (C7) E2-9; 1,5-hexanediol, 5-methyl- (C7) PO1; 1,5-hexanediol, 5-methyl- (C7) n-BO1-3; 1,6-hexanediol (C6) (Me-E1-2); 1,6-hexanediol (C6) PO1-2; 1,6-hexanediol (C6) n-BO4; 1,6-hexanediol, 2-methyl- (C7) E1-5; 1,6-hexanediol, 2-methyl- (C7) n-BO1-2; 1,6-hexanediol, 3-methyl- (C7) E1-5; 1,6-hexanediol, 3-methyl- (C7) n-BO1-2; 2,3-hexanediol (C6) E1-5; 2,3-hexanediol (C6) n-BO1; 2,3-hexanediol (C6) BO1; 2,4-hexanediol (C6) (Me-E3-8); 2,4-hexanediol (C6) PO3; 2,4-hexanediol, 2-methyl- (C7) (Me-E1-2); 2,4-hexanediol 2-methyl- (C7) PO1-2; 2,4-hexanediol, 3-methyl- (C7) (Me-E1-2); 2,4-hexanediol 3-methyl- (C7) PO1-2; 2,4-hexanediol, 4-methyl- (C7) (Me-E1-2); 2,4-hexanediol 4-methyl- (C7) PO1-2; 2,4-hexanediol, 5-methyl- (C7) (Me-E1-2); 2,4-hexanediol 5-methyl- (C7) PO1-2; 2,5-hexanediol (C6) (Me-E3-8); 2,5-hexanediol (C6) PO3; 2,5-hexanediol, 2-methyl- (C7) (Me-E1-2); 2,5-hexanediol 2-methyl- (C7) PO1-2; 2,5-hexanediol, 3-methyl- (C7) (Me-E1-2); 2,5-hexanediol 3-methyl- (C7) PO1-2; 3,4-hexanediol (C6) EO1-5; 3,4-hexanediol (C6) n-BO1; 3,4-hexanediol (C6) BO1;
5. 1,3-heptanediol (C7) E1-7; 1,3-heptanediol (C7) PO1; 1,3-heptanediol (C7) n-BO1-2; 1,4-heptanediol (C7) E1-7; 1,4-heptanediol (C7) PO1; 1,4-heptanediol (C7) n-BO1-2; 1,5-heptanediol (C7) E1-7; 1,5-heptanediol (C7) PO1; 1,5-heptanediol (C7) n-BO1-2; 1,6-heptanediol (C7) E1-7; 1,6-heptanediol (C7) PO1; 1,6-heptanediol (C7) n-BO1-2; 1,7-heptanediol (C7) E1-2; 1,7-heptanediol (C7) n-BO1; 2,4-heptanediol (C7) E3-10; 2,4-heptanediol (C7) (Me-E1); 2,4-heptanediol (C7) PO1; 2,4-heptanediol (C7) n-BO3; 2,5-heptanediol (C7) E3-10; 2,5-heptanediol (C7) (Me-E1); 2,5-heptanediol (C7) PO1; 2,5-heptanediol (C7) n-BO3; 2,6-heptanediol (C7) E3-10; 2,6-heptanediol (C7) (Me-E1); 2,6-heptanediol (C7) PO1; 2,6-heptanediol (C7) n-BO3; 3,5-heptanediol (C7) E3-10; 3,5-heptanediol (C7) (Me-E1); 3,5-heptanediol (C7) PO1; 3,5-heptanediol (C7) n-BO3;
6. 1,3-butanediol, 3-methyl-2-isopropyl- (C8) PO1; 2,4-pentanediol, 2,3,3-trimethyl- (C8) PO1; 1,3-butanediol, 2,2-diethyl- (C8) E2-5; 2,4-hexanediol, 2,3-dimethyl- (C8) E2-5; 2,4-hexanediol, 2,4-dimethyl- (C8) E2-5; 2,4-hexanediol, 2,5-dimethyl- (C8) E2-5; 2,4-hexanediol, 3,3-dimethyl- (C8) E2-5; 2,4-hexanediol, 3,4-dimethyl- (C8) E2-5; 2,4-hexanediol, 3,5-dimethyl- (C8) E2-5; 2,4-hexanediol, 4,5-dimethyl- (C8) E2-5; 2,4-hexanediol, 5,5-dimethyl- (C8) E2-5; 2,5-hexanediol, 2,3-dimethyl- (C8) E2-5; 2,5-hexanediol, 2,4-dimethyl- (C8) E2-5; 2,5-hexanediol, 2,5-dimethyl- (C8) E2-5; 2,5-hexanediol, 3,3-dimethyl- (C8) E2-5; 2,5-hexanediol, 3,4-dimethyl- (C8) E2-5; 3,5-heptanediol, 3-methyl- (C8) E2-5; 1,3-butanediol, 2,2-diethyl - (C8) n-BO1-2; 2,4-hexanediol, 2,3-dimethyl- (C8) n-BO1-2; 2,4-hexanediol, 2,4-dimethyl- (C8) n-BO1-2; 2,4-hexanediol, 2,5-dimethyl- (C8) n-BO1-2; 2,4-hexanediol, 3,3-dimethyl- (C8) n-BO1-2; 2,4-hexanediol, 3,4-dimethyl- (C8) n-BO1-2; 2,4-hexanediol, 3,5-dimethyl- (C8) n-BO1-2; 2,4-hexanediol, 4,5-dimethyl- (C8) n-BO1-2; 2,4-hexanediol, 5,5-dimethyl-, n-BO1-2; 2,5-hexanediol, 2,3-dimethyl- (C8) n-BO1-2; 2,5-hexanediol; 2,4-dimethyl- (C8) n-BO1-2; 2,5-hexanediol, 2,5-dimethyl- (C8) n-BO1-2; 2,5-hexanediol, 3,3-dimethyl- (C8) n-BO1-2; 2,5-hexanediol, 3,4-dimethyl- (C8) n-BO1-2; 3,5-heptanediol, 3-methyl- (C8) n-BO1-2; 1,3-propanediol, 2-(1,2-dimethylpropyl)- (C8) n-BO1; 1,3-butanediol, 2-ethyl-2,3-dimethyl- (C8) n-BO1; 1,3-butanediol, 2-methyl-2-isopropyl- (C8) n-BO1; 1,4-butanediol, 3-methyl-2-isopropyl- (C8) n-BO1; 1,3-pentanediol, 2,2,3-trimethyl- (C8) n-BO1; 1,3-pentanediol, 2,2,4-trimethyl- (C8) n-BO1; 1,3-pentanediol, 2,4,4-trimethyl- (C8) n-BO1; 1,3-pentanediol, 3,4,4-trimethyl- (C8) n-BO1; 1,4-pentanediol, 2,2,3-trimethyl- (C8) n-BO1; 1,4-pentanediol, 2,2,4-trimethyl- (C8) n-BO1; 1,4-pentanediol, 2,3,3-trimethyl- (C8) n-BO1; 1,4-pentanediol, 2,3,4-trimethyl- (C8) n-BO1; 1,4-pentanediol, 3,3,4-trimethyl- (C8) n-BO1; 2,4-pentanediol, 2,3,4-trimethyl- (C8) n-BO1; 2,4-hexanediol, 4-ethyl- (C8) n-BO1; 2,4-heptanediol, 2-methyl- (C8) n-BO1; 2,4-heptanediol, 3-methyl- (C8) n-BO1; 2,4-heptanediol, 4-methyl- (C8) n-BO1; 2,4-heptanediol, 5-methyl- (C8) n-BO1; 2,4-heptanediol, 6-methyl- (C8) n-BO1; 2,5-heptanediol, 2-methyl- (C8) n-BO1; 2,5-heptanediol, 3-methyl- (C8) n-BO1; 2,5-heptanediol, 4-methyl- (C8) n-BO1; 2,5-heptanediol, 5-methyl- (C8) n-BO1; 2,5-heptanediol, 6-methyl- (C8) n-BO1; 2,6-heptanediol, 2-methyl- (C8) n-BO1; 2,6-heptanediol, 3-methyl- (C8) n-BO1; 2,6-heptanediol. 4-methyl- (C8) n-BO1; 3,5-heptanediol, 2-methyl- (C8) n-BO1; 1,3-propanediol, 2-(1,2-dimethylpropyl)- (C8) E1-3; 1,3-butanediol, 2-ethyl-2,3-dimethyl- (C8) E1-3; 1,3-butanediol, 2-methyl-2-isopropyl- (C8) E1-3; 1,4-butanediol, 3-methyl-2-isopropyl- (C8) E1-3; 1,3-pentanediol, 2,2,3-trimethyl- (C8) E1-3; 1,3-pentanediol, 2,2,4-trimethyl- (C8) E1-3; 1,3-pentanediol, 2,4,4-trimethyl- (C8) E1-3; 1,3-pentanediol, 3,4.4-trimethyl- (C8) E1-3; 1,4-pentanediol, 2,2,3-trimethyl- (C8) E1-3; 1,4-pentanediol, 2,2,4-trimethyl- (C8) E1-3; 1,4-pentanediol, 2,3,3-trimethyl- (C8) E1-3; 1,4-pentanediol, 2,3,4-trimethyl- (C8) E1-3; 1,4-pentanediol, 3,3,4-trimethyl- (C8) E1-3; 2,4-pentanediol, 2,3,4-trimethyl- (C8) E1-3; 2,4-hexanediol, 4-ethyl- (C8) E1-3; 2,4-heptanediol, 2-methyl- (C8) E1-3; 2,4-heptanediol, 3-methyl- (C8) E1-3; 2,4-heptanediol, 4-methyl- (C8) E1-3; 2,4-heptanediol, 5-methyl- (C8) E1-3; 2,4-heptanediol, 6-methyl- (C8) E1-3; 2,5-heptanediol, 2-methyl- (C8) E1-3; 2,5-heptanediol, 3-methyl- (C8) E1-3; 2,5-heptanediol, 4-methyl- (C8) E1-3; 2,5-heptanediol, 5-methyl- (C8) E1-3; 2,5-heptanediol, 6-methyl- (C8) E1-3; 2,6-heptanediol, 2-methyl- (C8) E1-3; 2,6-heptanediol, 3-methyl- (C8) E1-3; 2,6-heptanediol, 4-methyl- (C8) E1-3; and/or 3,5-heptanediol, 2-methyl- (C8) E1-3; and
7. mixtures thereof;
IX. aromatic diols including: 1-phenyl-1,2-ethanediol; 1-phenyl-1,2-propanediol; 2-phenyl-1,2-propanediol; 3-phenyl-1,2-propanediol; 1-(3-methylphenyl)-1,3-propanediol; 1-(4-methylphenyl)-1,3-propanediol; 2-methyl-1-phenyl-1,3-propanediol; 1-phenyl-1,3-butanediol; 3-phenyl-1,3-butanediol; 1-phenyl-1,4-butanediol; 2-phenyl-1,4-butanediol; and/or 1-phenyl-2,3-butanediol;
X. principal solvents which are homologs, or analogs, of the above structures where one, or more, CH2 groups are added while, for each CH2 group added, two hydrogen atoms are removed from adjacent carbon atoms in the molecule to form one carbon-carbon double bond thus holding the number of hydrogen atoms in the molecule constant, including the following: 1,3-Propanediol, 2,2-di-2-propenyl-; 1,3-Propanediol, 2-(1-pentenyl)-; 1,3-Propanediol, 2-(2-methyl-2-propenyl)-2-(2-propenyl)-; 1,3-Propanediol, 2-(3-methyl-1-butenyl)-; 1,3-Propanediol, 2-(4-pentenyl)-; 1,3-Propanediol, 2,1-ethyl-2-(2-methyl-2-propenyl)-; 1,3-Propanediol. 2-ethyl-2-(2-propenyl)-; 1,3-Propanediol, 2-methyl-2-(3-methyl-3-butenyl)-; 1,3-Butanediol, 2,2-diallyl-; 1,3-Butanediol, 2-(1-ethyl-1-propenyl)-; 1,3-Butanediol, 2-(2-butenyl)-2-methyl-; 1,3-Butanediol, 2-(3-methyl-2-butenyl)-; 1,3-Butanediol, 2-ethyl-2-(2-propenyl)-; 1,3-Butanediol, 2-methyl-2-( -methyl-2-propenyl)-; 1,4-Butanediol, 2,3-bis(1-methylethylidene)-; 1,4-Butanediol, 2-(3-methyl-2-butenyl)-3-methylene-; 2-Butene-1,4-diol, 2-(1,1-dimethylpropyl)-; 2-Butene-1,4-diol, 2-(1-methylpropyl)-; 2-Butene-1,4-diol, 2-butyl-; 1,3-Pentanediol, 2-ethenyl-3-ethyl-; 1,3-Pentanediol, 2-ethenyl-4,4-dimethyl-; 1,4-Pentanediol, 3-methyl-2-(2-propenyl)-; 1,5-Pentanediol, 2-(1-propenyl)-; 1,5-Pentanediol, 2-(2-propenyl)-; 1,5-Pentanediol, 2-ethylidene-3-methyl-; 1,5-Pentanediol, 2-propylidene-; 2,4-Pentanediol, 3-ethylidene-2,4-dimethyl-; 4-Pentene-1,3-diol, 2-(1,1 dimethylethyl)-; 4-Pentene-1,3-diol, 2-ethyl-2,3-dimethyl-; 1,4-Hexanediol, 4ethyl-2-methylene-; 1,5-Hexadiene-3,4-diol, 2,3,5-trimethyl-; 1,5-Hexadiene-3,4-diol, 5-ethyl-3-methyl-; 1,5-Hexanediol, 2-(1-methylethenyl)-; -1,6-Hexanediol, 2-ethenyl-; 1-Hexene-3,4-diol, 5,5-dimethyl-; 1-Hexene-3,4-diol, 5,5-dimethyl-; 2-Hexene-1,5-diol, 4-ethenyl-2,5-dimethyl-; 3-Hexene-l,6diol, 2-ethenyl-2,5-dimethyl-; 3-Hexene-1,6-diol, 2-ethyl-; 3-Hexene-1,6-diol, 3,4-dimethyl-; 4-Hexene-2,3-diol, 2,5-dimethyl-; 4-Hexene-2,3-diol, 3,4-dimethyl-; 5-Hexene-1,3-diol, 3-2-propenyl)-; 5-Hexene-2,3-diol, 2,3-dimethyl-; 5-Hexene-2,3-diol, 3,4-dimethyl-; 5-Hexene-2,3-diol, 3,5-dimethyl-; 5-Hexene-2,4-diol, 3-ethenyl-2,5-dimethyl-; 1,4-Heptanediol, 6-methyl-5-methylene-; 1,5-Heptadiene-3,4-diol, 2,3-dimethyl-; 1,5-Heptadiene-3,4-diol, 2,5-dimethyl-; 1,5-Heptadiene-3,4-diol, 3,5-dimethyl-; 1,7-Heptanediol, 2,6-bis(methylene)-; 1,7-Heptanediol, 4-methylene-; 1-Heptene-3,5-diol, 2,4-dimethyl-; 1-Heptene-3,5-diol, 2,6-dimethyl-; 1-Heptene-3,5-diol, 3-ethenyl-5-methyl; 1-Heptene-3,5-diol, 6.6-dimethyl-; 2,4-Heptadiene-2,6-diol, 4,6-dimethyl-; 2,5-Heptadiene-1,7-diol, 4,4-dimethyl-; 2,6-Heptadiene-1,4-diol, 2,5,5-trimethyl-; 2-Heptene-1,4-diol, 5,6-dimethyl-; 2-Heptene-1,5-diol, 5-ethyl-; 2-Heptene-1,7-diol, 2-methyl-; 3-Heptene-1,5-diol, 4,6-dimethyl-; 3-Heptene-1,7-diol, 3-methyl-6-methylene-; 3-Heptene-2,5-diol, 2,4-dimethyl-; 3-Heptene-2,5-diol, 2,5-dimethyl-; 3-Heptene-2,6-diol, 2,6-dimethyl-; 3-Heptene-2,6-diol, 4,6-dimethyl-; 5-Heptene-1,3-diol, 2,4-dimethyl-; 5-Heptene-1,3-diol, 3,6-dimethyl-; 5-Heptene-1,4-diol, 2,6-dimethyl-; 5-Heptene-1,4-diol, 3,6-dimethyl-; 5-Heptene-2,4-diol, 2,3-dimethyl-; 6-Heptene-1,3-diol, 2,2-dimethyl-; 6-Heptene-1,4-diol, 4-(2-propenyl)-; 6-Heptene-1,4-diol, 5,6-dimethyl-; 6-Heptene-1,5-diol, 2,4-dimethyl-; 6-Heptene-1,5-diol, 2-ethylidene-6-methyl-; 6-Heptene-2,4-diol, 4-(2-propenyl)-; 6-Heptene-2,4-diol, 5,5-dimethyl-; 6-Heptene-2,5-diol, 4,6-dimethyl-; 6-Heptene-2,5-diol, 5-ethenyl4-methyl-; 1,3-Octanediol, 2-methylene-; 1,6-Octadiene-3,5-diol, 2,6dimethyl-; 1,6-Octadiene-3,5-diol, 3,7-dimethyl-; 1,7-Octadiene-3,6-diol, 2,6-dimethyl-; 1,7-Octadiene-3,6-diol, 2,7-dimethyl-; 1,7-Octadiene-3,6-diol, 3,6-dimethyl-; 1-Octene-3,6-diol, 3-ethenyl-; 2,4,6-Octatriene-1,8-diol, 2,7-dimethyl-; 2,4-Octadiene-1,7-diol, 3,7-dimethyl-; 2,5-Octadiene-1,7-diol, 2,6-dimethyl-; 2,5-Octadiene-1,7-diol, 3,7-dimethyl-; 2,6-Octadiene-1,4-diol, 3,7-dimethyl- (Rosiridol); 2,6-Octadiene-1,8-diol, 2-methyl-; 2,7-Octadiene-1,4-diol, 3,7-dimethyl-; 2,7-Octadiene-1,5-diol, 2,6-dimethyl-; 2,7-Octadiene-1,6-diol, 2,6-dimethyl- (8-Hydroxylinalool); 2,7-Octadiene-1,6-diol, 2,7-dimethyl-; 2-Octene-1,4-diol; 2-Octene-1,7-diol; 2-Octene-1,7-diol, 2-methyl-6-methylene-; 3,5-Octadiene-1,7-diol, 3,7-dimethyl-; 3,5-Octadiene-2,7-diol, 2,7-dimethyl-; 3,5-Octanediol, 4-methylene-; 3,7-Octadiene-1,6-diol, 2,6-dimethyl-; 3,7-Octadiene-2,5-diol, 2,7-dimethyl-; 3,7-Octadiene-2,6-diol, 2,6-dimethyl-; 3-Octene-1,5-diol, 4-methyl-; 3-Octene-1,5-diol, 5-methyl-; 4,6-Octadiene-1,3-diol, 2,2-dimethyl-; 4,7-Octadiene-2,3-diol, 2,6-dimethyl-; 4,7-Octadiene-2,6-diol, 2,6-dimethyl-; 4-Octene-1,6-diol, 7-methyl-; 2,7-bis(methylene)-; 2-methylene-; 5,7-Octadiene-1,4-diol, 2,7-dimethyl-; 5,7-Octadiene-1,4diol, 7-methyl-; 5-Octene-1,3-diol; 6-Octene-1,3-diol, 7-methyl-; 6-Octene-1,4diol, 7-methyl-; 6-Octene-1,5-diol; 6-Octene-1,5-diol, 7-methyl-; 6-Octene-3,5-diol, 2-methyl-; 6-Octene-3,5-diol, 4-methyl-; 7-Octene-1,3-diol, 2-methyl-; 7-Octene-1,3-diol, 4-methyl-; 7-Octene-1,3-diol, 7-methyl-; 7-Octene-1,5-diol; 7-Octene-1,6-diol; 7-Octene-1,6-diol, 5-methyl-; 7-Octene-2,4-diol, 2-methyl-6-methylene-; 7-Octene-2,5-diol, 7-methyl-; 7-Octene-3,5-diol, 2-methyl-; 1-Nonene-3,5-diol; 1-Nonene-3,7-diol; 3-Nonene-2,5-diol; 4,6-Nonadiene-1,3-diol, 8-methyl-; 4-Nonene-2,8-diol; 6,8-Nonadiene-1,5-diol; 7-Nonene-2,4diol; 8-Nonene-2,4-diol; 8-Nonene-2,5-diol; 1,9-Decadiene-3,8-diol; and/or 1,9-Decadiene-4,6-diol; and
XI. mixtures thereof;
C. optionally, but preferably, an effective amount, sufficient to improve clarity, of low molecular weight water soluble solvents like ethanol, isopropanol, propylene glycol, 1,3-propanediol, propylene carbonate, etc., said water soluble solvents being at a level that will not form clear compositions by themselves;
D. optionally, but preferably, from 0% to about 15%, preferably from about 0.1% to about 8%, and more preferably from about 0.2% to about 5%, of perfume;
E. optionally, from 0% to about 2%, preferably from about 0.01% to about 0.2%, and more preferably from about 0.035% to about 0.1%, of stabilizer;
F. optionally, but preferably, an effective amount to improve clarity, of water soluble calcium and/or magnesium salt, preferably chloride; and
G. the balance being water.
Preferably, the compositions herein are aqueous, translucent or clear, preferably clear, compositions containing from about 3% to about 95%, preferably from about 5% to about 80%, more preferably from about 15% to about 70%, and even more preferably from about 40%, to about 60%, water and from about 3% to about 40%, preferably from about 10% to about 35%, more preferably from about 12% to about 25%, and even more preferably from about 14% to about 20%, of the above principal alcohol solvent B. These preferred products (compositions) are not translucent or clear without principal solvent B. The amount of principal solvent B. required to make the compositions translucent or clear is preferably more than 50%, more preferably more than about 60%, and even more preferably more than about 75%, of the total organic solvent present.
The principal solvents are desirably kept to the lowest levels that provide acceptable stability/clarity in the present compositions. The presence of water exerts an important effect on the need for the principal solvents to achieve clarity of these compositions. The higher the water content, the higher the principal solvent level (relative to the softener level) is needed to attain product clarity. Inversely, the less the water content, the less principal solvent (relative to the softener) is needed. Thus, at low water levels of from about 5% to about 15%, the softener active-to-principal solvent weight ratio is preferably from about 55:45 to about 85:15, more preferably from about 60:40 to about 80:20. At water levels of from about 15% to about 70%, the softener active-to-principal solvent weight ratio is preferably from about 45:55 to about 70:30, more preferably from about 55:45 to about 70:30. But at high water levels of from about 70% to about 80%, the softener active-to-principal solvent weight ratio is preferably from about 30:70 to about 55:45, more preferably from about 35:65 to about 45:55. At higher water levels, the softener to principal solvent ratios should be even higher.
The pH of the compositions should be from about 1 to about 7, preferably from about 1,5 to about 5. more preferably from about 2 to about 3,5.